


Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day?

by Liron_aria



Series: The Saviour and The Nightingale [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, God this is the sappiest thing I've written in years, Romance, Telepathy, sartha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: At first, Martha didn’t even notice the telepathy.And then she was in the middle of explaining her fight against the Carrionites with the Doctor when she heard‘she’s so brilliant, what did I ever do to deserve her?’in Sam’s voice, while his mouth never moved.Oh.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Sam Winchester
Series: The Saviour and The Nightingale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988710
Kudos: 10





	Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> So a long time ago, back when the dinosaurs were alive, I used to be part of a group of fans who ardently shipped Sam Winchester/Martha Jones. It's been a while since the Sartha community's been active, but since I've been digging through old fics, I figured I could put this up.
> 
> This is set at some point in the back half S9, and Sam and Martha got together a little before Dean returned from Purgatory.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither Supernatural nor Doctor Who.

At first, Martha didn’t even notice the telepathy.

She and Sam were neck-deep in research for a witch they were hunting, while Dean was drowning himself in a bottle of whiskey thanks to Abaddon and the Mark of Cain. The two of them were of the same mind when in came to the Mark, so the worry and irritation she felt at the back of her mind didn’t feel out of place - until she tasted copper and sulfur at the back of her throat and heard Dean snarl _‘It means you’re a monster, Sam.’_

Her head snapped towards the older Winchester, but Dean was in the middle of taking a long pull from his bottle of whiskey, and couldn’t have said anything. Sam was flipping intently through the book in front of him, too, and didn’t appear to have heard.

The next time it happened, she was in the middle of explaining her fight against the Carrionites with the Doctor when she heard _‘she’s so brilliant, what did I ever do to deserve her?’_ in Sam’s voice, while his mouth never moved.

Sam frowned. “Martha?”

Martha blinked. “Sorry, what?”

Sam looked at her unsurely, “You stopped in the middle of a sentence… Are you okay?”

Martha shook her head to clear it. “Yeah… Yeah, I’m alright. Sorry, got distracted there for a moment. Where was I?”

Sam’s expression was dubious, but he picked up the thread of her story and Martha continued.

A few minutes later, just when Martha was getting back into the swing of her story, it happened again.

_‘It’s like watching the sun come out from behind the clouds when she smiles.’_

Martha sputtered to a halt. “Sam, did you just compare my smile to the sun?”

Sam frowned and then paled. _‘Martha?!’_

Martha’s eyebrows rose towards her hairline as she realised what was going on. She could hear Sam’s thoughts!

Casting a furtive glance at Dean, Martha whispered, “I can hear your thoughts!”

Sam’s gaze also flicked to Dean, his lips pressing in a thin line. _’And I can hear yours.’_

Martha’s eyes widened. _‘… Sam?’_

_‘Uh. Hi.’_

Sam paled, and Martha felt his dread at the back of her mind. _‘Oh God. The witch?’_

_‘Maybe. Or did we accidentally trigger a spell during research?’_

Sam promptly started flipping through the books piled in front of him, and Martha followed suit.

_‘Martha. I’m sorry.’_

Martha looked up sharply. _‘Sam?’_

Sam met her gaze for a moment, before looking back down, his expression bleak and knuckles white. _‘My head - it’s not - it’s a mess. I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to listen to that. You’re too pure and I’m not -‘_

“You listen to me, Sam Winchester,” Martha hissed, reaching out to clasp Sam’s hand tightly, _'I love you. All of you. Don’t you ever think you’re too impure for me, because you’re not. You’re the man who saved the world from Lucifer, the man who gives and gives, the man who’s saved my life countless times and you - are - a - hero. I will tell you that, every hour of every day if I have to, so don’t you ever think you’re not good enough for me, understand?’_

Sam’s eyes were wide in the face of her passion, his thoughts flying by almost too fast for her to catch. _‘Oh God I don’tdeserve you - how can you love me - dirtyuncleanunworthy sinnermonsterstopshecanhearstopstOPSTOP-‘_

_‘Sam! Focus on me, focus on my thoughts,’_ Martha pleaded as Sam’s thoughts screeched to an abrupt halt. _‘You are worthy. You are worthy of love.’_ She tugged Sam’s hand towards her and brought it to her lips, focusing on the love she felt for him. _‘My beautiful Sam. My hero. I love your smile. I love your compassion. I love the gentleness in your touch. I love your cleverness.’_

Martha felt Sam’s love for her explode at the back of her mind like a supernova, flooding through her and lighting up her entire world. Was this how Sam felt everyday?

_‘Yes,’_ Sam replied, sounding faintly awed, _‘You light up my world. You give me hope, give me a reason to keep going. Your compassion puts mine to shame. I love your knowledge of aliens and monsters and that despite everything you’ve seen, you’re still a healer, not a soldier. I love the way your face lights up when you grin. I love your voice in the mornings when you think no one can hear you singing. I love your voice at night when you save me from my nightmares. I love your patience and can’t believe you’re still with me despite all my hang-ups.’_

Sam’s eyes were bright with a sheen of tears and overwhelming adoration, and Martha could feel her own eyes prickle, her cheeks burning as a smile threatened to split her face in half.

So, of course, Dean had to break the moment. “Are you two going to do actual research, or just make faces at each other?” he grumbled from the far side of the room.

Sam and Martha shot him identical irritated looks before turning back to each other, exchanging tremulous smiles. Sam shifted his hand in Martha’s grip and rubbed the back of her knuckles, smiling softly and dropping his gaze back to his books.

A few moments later, Martha ducked to hide the bright grin spreading across her face again.

_‘Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> These two posts give some good background for this fic:
> 
> https://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/post/84481626766/i-have-fics-for-both-those-situations-though-if
> 
> https://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/post/86079801781/sartha-just-sartha
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
